deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Richter Belmont
Richter Belmont is one of the main protagonists of the Castlevainia series. In his case, he is the main protagonist in Castlevania: Dracula X as well as Castlevania: Rondo of Blood respectfully. Fanon ideas so far *Richter Belmont vs. Jonathan Joestar History A vampire hunter who comes from the 18th century whose life became fraught with tragedy since Dracula destroyed his hometown. Richter Belmont has a girlfriend named Annette who was kidnapped by Dracula and has intent to bring him down. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 19 (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood/Dracula X), 24 (Castlevania: Symphony of The Night), 25 (Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku) * Height: About 5'9 * Weight: Unknown (no official record) * Occupation: Vampire Hunter Equipment * Vampire Killer: Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, even before it was the Vampire Killer, the Whip of Alchemy is stronger then even a dead man's discarded sword. **Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. **Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (such as fire in Simon Belmont's case). **Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly (this was shown in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin the moment Jonathan Morris unlocked the Vampire Killer at it's full potential). **Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. **Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Simon Belmont has been seen doing this back in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair). **Can be downgraded by the Punaguchi monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmonts) **Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Simon Belmont's case, he is only shown to use the Vampire Killer with Fire Elemental form). **Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. **Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will). **The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. **If a non-Belmont wields the Vampire Killer at full power for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time it's used. * Dagger: * Axe: * Cross: * Pocket Watch: * Holy Water: * Magic Book/Bible: * Tera's Necklace: * Iris's Charm: * Rebound Stone: * Aguena: * Vibhuti: * Javelin: Abilities The abilities that Richter Belmont display are mentioned below. * Brandish: Richter Belmont can brandish the Vampire Killer which allows him to swing it or cause the Vampire Killer to go limp, he can also hold out the Vampire Killer to destroy incoming projectiles which includes projectiles as powerful as Death's sickles. * Blade Attack: Richter Belmont can bring out his blade and perform a dash-like multi-slash attack which will allow him to slice through a line of foes. He can also perform this in mid-air. * Slide Jump: Richter Belmont can perform a slide attack which allows him to attack his foes with a drop kick. * High Jump: Richter Belmont can perform a high jump which can also deal damage to any foe he crosses paths with. He can even preform this attack while in mid-air. * '''Thousand Edge: '''Richter throws knives forward in a continuous motion for eight seconds. These knives paralyze enemies upon impact and deal about 10 damage each. You can turn left or right while still throwing, but jumping ends the attack. * '''Hydro Storm: '''Richter points into the air while shouting "HYDRO STORM!" A rain of holy water upon his enemies, dealing high amounts of damage to all enemies on-screen. This storm will move with Richter and dies out after five seconds. * '''Grand Cross: '''Richter accumulates energy, then he levitates into the air, covered with a large light beam, and giant crosses are summoned, from the floor to the air, to revolve around the beam which then spreads out dealing damages to all the screen, the effect will last for 4 seconds. * '''Magic Pages: '''The Bible flies into the air and duplicates, like satellites, above and behind Richter. These rotate at a rapid pace forming a symbol in the air, which then blasts a rainbow-colored powerful beam straight ahead. * '''Flame Whip: '''Richter swings his arms, accumulating energy into his body and, for about 30 seconds, his Vampire Killer whip is enveloped with flame when he attacks (his body flashes red-orange during this time period). Besides a gain in damage, fire-element is added to his normal attacks. Feats Strength * Can break Death's Scythe with just a single lash of the Vampire Killer. Durability * Can withstand a devastating hit from an incoming Behemoth. Skill * Managed to hold his own against Death while riding a waggon as horses kept on going (even through Death was simply testing Richter Belmont at that moment). * Defeated the Wyvern, which will attempt to swoops at Richter Belmont, breathing flames through the floor, and even grasping onto him with its legs. * Rescued Maria Renard from Shaft, who immediately joined Richter Belmont in his quest. * Defeated the Werewolf, who can rush high speed when cornered and will eventually use a low kick, he will even jump at great lengths as well and can strike the ground which will create a devastating attack. * Defeated the Minotaur, who can quickly pierce with his axe, can perform a high jump while swinging his battle axe overhead which covers more than half of the room's size, perform a spitting attack which can petrify Richter Belmont and Maria Renard, perform an attack where he rips off various slabs from the floor and throws them at Richter Belmont or Maria Renard and perform a charging attack which can be difficult to dodge due to the Minotaur's massive size. * Defeated Dullahan, a ghostly knight wearing heavy armor with no helmet and armed with a giant lance who can summon a wave of spikes, project energy beams and can throw his head up into the air to home into his target. * Defeated the Bone Golem, which is very resistant to even the Vampire Killer, can breath fire, can deliver a nasty blow to Richter Belmont, has two other forms after taking, can lay a temporary curse on Ricther Belmont and took a total of 45 hits to kill with the Vampire Killer alone. * Defeated Shaft twice, the first time he summoned four minions before fighting Richter Belmont (or Maria Renard). Who can summon orbs that will be used as a fire projectile as well as a beam attack that will strike the ground. Shaft can also teleport as well whenever he's getting hit. Other Notes * Richter Belmont is immune to the effects of the stop-watch, which indicates he (among with other Belmonts) can't be affected by time altering effects through mortal means. * Richter Belmont is immune to holy/radiant attacks. * Richter Belmont is immune to attacks that will otherwise turn people into stone. Gallery Richter Belmont.png|Richter Belmont as seen in The Dracula X Chronicles, also known as Akumajō Dracula X Chronicle Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in Rondo of Blood and Dracula X.png|Richter Belmont as seen in Rondo of Blood and Dracula X Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X.png|Richter Belmont as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X Castlevania - Richter Belmont's pose.png|Richter Belmont's Pose Castlevania - Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night.png|Richter Belmont as seen in Symphony of the Night Castlevania - Richter Belmont as Lord of Castlevania while under Shaft's Control.png|Richter Belmont as Lord of Castlevania while under Shaft's Control Trivia * Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Hunters Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Whip Users Category:Hero Protagonist